Taito All-Stars Party
Taito All-Stars Party is an upcoming game for Wii U, 3DS, PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Xbox 360 and Xbox One It's gameplay resembles Mario Party style games with some minor differences like minigames based on original Taito Corporation games as well as different Taito Corporation characters Wii U and 3DS version will have Miis as extra characters while Xbox 360 and Xbox One will have Xbox Avatars as extra characters, The normal characters are the same in all versions Wii U, PS3 and PS4 can use motion sensing controllers (Wii Remote Plus and PlayStation move respectively) with PS3 and PS4 being optional Xbox 360 and Xbox One will make optional use of the Kinect sensor 3DS and PS Vita will make use of touchscreens, buttons, microphone and motion sensors This game was made to celebrate Taito Corporation's 60th anniversary Playable characters The game will count with 8 regular characters and 5 secret characters (Including Miis and Xbox Avatars) Game modes The game will include a variety of modes playable from 1 to 4 players (6 on Xbox One, 8 on 3DS and PS Vita) *Adventure Mode (1 player only) Play through a variety of boards and save Taito world from destruction *Party Mode (1 to 8 players) Play on any board you already have *Free Play Mode (1 to 8 players) Play on any Minigame you want *Museum Mode (1 or 2 players) Play several Taito classic games *Collection (1 player only) View your progress and your unlockables collection Available boards The game will feature 8 different boards (5 regular, 2 boss boards and a bonus board) *Planet Monotros (From Volfied, Win by claiming a bigger area than your opponents) *Loop Express (From Densha de Go!Final, Win by completing 5 full loops) *Camping Island (From Camping Mama, Win by earning the best score on minigames) *Agents Building (From Elevator Action, Win by collecting all 5 hidden documents and escaping) *Rainbow Islands (From Rainbow Islands, Win by exchanging points for Rainbow Diamonds) *Doh's Fortress (From Arkanoid, Win by finding the correct path and defeating the boss) *Invaders Base (From Space Invaders, Win by taking the least possible damage and defeating the boss) *Treasure Chamber (From Cleopatra's Fortune, Win by having the best performance in 10 minutes) Museum Mode games Museum Mode includes 30 classic Taito games as well as their respective Artwork, Curiosities about the games and the playable characters and boards info (10 games being unlockable, All of them cost 2000 Taito coins) #Arkanoid #Don Doko Don #Cleopatra's Fortune #Puchi Carat #Insector X #Darius #Chack'n Pop #Bubble Bobble #Bust-a-Move #Elevator Action #Qix #Puzznic (Censored Version) #Space Invaders #Violence Fight #Front Line #Tiger Heli #Exerion #The New Zealand Story #Chase H.Q #Legend of Kage #Densha de Go! (Unlockable, Renamed Go by Train! outside Japan) #Volfied (Unlockable) #Elevator Action Returns (Unlockable) #Arkanoid Revenge of Doh (Unlockable) #Loony Invaders (Unlockable) #Gyrodine (Unlockable) #Rainbow Islands (Unlockable, Music replaced by licensing restrictions) #Sky Destroyer (Unlockable) #Bubble Symphony (Unlockable) #Plotting (Unlockable) Curiosities *Loop Express board is based on Yamanote Line *There were plans for an iOS version but were quickly rejected *Minigames are all based on Taito games rather than being original minigames *Planet Monotros board plays similar to Dots and Boxes *Treasure Chamber board is based on Home versions of Cleopatra's Fortune *Mario was planned as an extra character on Nintendo consoles but he was removed by unknown reasons *This game was developed by Taito without Square Enix *Wii version was cancelled due to Japanese Wii discontinuation Category:Taito Corporation Category:Party game Category:Wii U games Category:3DS games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Taito Category:Party Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:X-Box 360 Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:Ps4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games